Au bout du fil
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Songfik axée sur la chanson : Allo Lola de Superbus, les deux protagonistes étant Ruwa et Ruki. Bonne lecture.


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Groupe :** Gazette

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

**Rating : **[G

**Genre :** songfik, romance, angst, yaoi...

**Couple :** je ne vous annonce pas le couple .

**Bande son :** Allô Lola en boucle

**Autre chose :** cette fik est pour akirakun qui a trouvé mon idée des plus intéressantes et qui m'a incité... bon plutôt obligé ! ... à écrire cette fanfiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, petit mot pour akirakun : ne t'aime princesse même quand tu me cours après pour une fik !

* * *

**Au bout du fil**

Des mains qui doucement attrapent le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse depuis des heures. Ces mains si tremblantes qui ne savent pas réellement ce qu'elle font. Sur ces mains, de petites goutelettes d'eaux qui parfois viennent y sombrer, créant une sorte de petite rivière où coule lentement tristesse et peine. Un geste qui doucement, après avoir composé un numéro apporte l'appareil jusqu'à son oreille et attends. Des larmes sur un visage dont on ne reconnait pas réellement les traits. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, seules quelques lueurs passent au travers des volets, ne montrant qu'un visage pâle, baigné de larmes. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, il n'a pas bougé de là depuis hier soir, lorsqu'il est rentré, le visage ravagé par la colère, lançant tous les objets qu'il avait sous la main pour finir épuiser dans son fauteuil, à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais parfois, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Kai disait souvent cela : " si tu commences à réfléchir, tu es déjà au fond du gouffre, laisse toi aller ". Un frisson, quelque chose qui remonte du tréfond de son âme et le fait courir jusqu'au WC pour vomir. Qu'avait-il fait... Etait-il réellement ce monstre qu'il avait vu hier... Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était.

Retournant dans le salon, il prit à nouveau le téléphone.

_tuuut tuuuut tuuut_

et soudain, plus de bruit, il venait de répondre...

" _Allo Ruwa, c'est encore moi... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi Ruwa... _"

Ces mots si vains qu'il avait besoin de murmurer. Oui, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable mais il ferait tout pour le lui faire oublier. L'amitié ne devait-elle pas primer sur une histoire comme celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas perdre son guitariste et ami, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu pendant les coups durs et à qui aujourd'hui lui avait asséné le pire de tous...

**/Flash Back/ **

Le concert s'était finit tard ce soir-là, entre les Encore fait pour les fans et les deux trois verres but avec les membres du staff pour se féliciter les uns les autres de cette merveilleuse tournée. Tout s'était réellement bien passé... Tout... Peut-être pas tout pour le moment finalement. Il était minuit et demi, tous avaient bu mais de façon modéré et pouvaient donc rentrer chez eux sans être accompagnés. Ruki, qui n'avait pas le permi et pour tout avouer, ne souhaitait pas le passer, marchait tranquillement dans la rue lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de son guitariste l'appeler.

Se retournant, il lui fit un léger sourire.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Ruwa ? "

Un sourire échangé. Mais une crainte perceptible dans les prunelles si douces du jeune homme.

" Oh et bien euh je... Je pensais que l'on pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble "

Ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait lui dire et cela, Ruki l'avait directement compris. Cependant, il accepta malgré tout, lui suggérant de le raccompagner chez lui pour éviter toutes mauvaises rencontres dans les rues à cette heure. Le guitariste lui adressa un immense sourire, semblant l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne parlaient pas. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se parler, de se répéter, de délirer, de toujours avoir quelque chose à dire, mais ce soir en particulier, Ruwa ne disait rien et la tension devint rapidement palpable. Arrivés devant la maison du plus jeune, le chanteur lui demanda finalement ce qu'il y avait.

" Oh je euh... rien je t'assure... Enfin si... J'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi mais je t'en pris ne me coupe pas, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais... je... "

Le silence, des yeux qui doucement s'observaient, les uns interrogateurs, les autres effrayés...

" Cela faisait longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire mais... Je t'aime ruki kun... Je... Je ne veux plus considérer notre relation comme quelque chose d'amical mais plutôt comme de l'am... "

Une gifle, netle, sèche, violente. Ne pas écouter la réalité. Ne pas vouloir voir que l'amour entre deux hommes puissent être possible.

" Tait-toi... Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ce que tu me dis me dégoûte... "

Des yeux exorbités qui cherchent à comprendre puis se remplissent de larmes... Une brève excuse murmurée puis une porte qui se claque... Ruki frappa de toutes ses forces dans ce mur si froid, si dure, les yeux devenus noirs et cette colère si effrayante qui l'envahissait lentement comme une marée montante.

**/Fin du Flash Back/**

Depuis ce soir-là, il vivait en reclu dans son appartement, ne voulant pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. _Uruha l'avait mis dans une telle situation_, répétait-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, et cela, tout le monde le savait... Même lui. Au fond de son coeur, il se sentait coupable, car ces yeux grands ouverts et ces larmes prêtes à couler l'avait complètement anéanti. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Sa vie, par ces simples mots, s'était détruite...

Maintenant il était là, le téléphone dans les mains à espérer désespérement qu'il lui répondre, qu'il décroche ce maudit appareil et qu'il l'écoute. Mais non. Il ne voulait pas. Qui aurait voulu écouter après des paroles aussi horrible ? Pas même lui, c'était certain. Ruki se laissa tomber dans son canapé, le portable sur le ventre, se demandant qu'il allait le rappeler... Essayer de rappeler, espérer qu'il va répondre mais...

_Allo Ruwa ne raccroche pas_

_Ne mets pas de Hola Ruwa ola..._

_tut tut tut tut tut..._

Un portable qui vole dans la pièce et un poing qui s'encastre dans le sol. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il veut que ça s'arrête, que ce cauchemar se stoppe enfin mais non. Il a perdu son ami c'est tout. Si pour une fois Ruwa avait gardé ses sentiments dans sa poche. Si pour une fois Ruki s'était tut... Mais non, il lui avait dit ces mots, tous plus horrible les uns que les autres...

Prenant le téléphone fixe cette fois-ci, le portable était momentanément hors circuit, le jeune homme fit à nouveau ce numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé le soir, juste pour parler avec lui et rire pendant des heures en parlant de musique. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse porter le mot "amour". Amitié fusionnel dans le pire des cas, mais rien de plus... S'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, peut-être que Ruwa ne lui aurait pas tout avoué ainsi... Trop tard. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop tard. Tout ne pouvait pas se détruire à cause d'une erreur, non... Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il les lui disent ces mots... On dit parfois des choses que l'on regrette bien amèrement, lorsque l'on perd celui qu'on aime...

_Allo Ruwa_

_Comme un garçon_

_J'ai le coeur qui fait BOUM_

_Et les cheveux longs_

Il ne répondait plus, il ne voulait plus lui répondre, et tout était de sa faute. Fermant les yeux, il prit une longue inspiration. Cela ne servait à rien, tout était terminé. Il ne lui restait plus rien, pas même un semblant de chambre, rien. Se levant, il caressa du bout des doigts son image dans le miroir. Son reflet ne montrait qu'un garçon dont les yeux étaient rouges et le maquillage avait coulé. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. La représentation de son visage montrait parfaitement celle de son esprit, en morceau, brisé, anéanti, assailli par le remord.

Il avait toujours dit que les homosexuels n'étaient pas de vrais hommes, ce n'était que des sortes de femmes mais auxquels on avait enlevé tout attrait. Alors pourquoi, en ce regardant dans le miroir à ce moment précis, s'était-il demandé qui il était ?

Il ne pouvait pas aimer et pourtant... Peut-être que si. Il en avait toujours eu si peur de ces sentiments qu'il souhaitait effacer. L'amour fait soufrir, cela fait pleurer, cela tue..

_Allô Ruwa _

_Comme un garçon_

_C'est la première fois que des yeux me font_

Et ces yeux, ces deux pupilles dans lesquels il avait vu passer tous les sentiments du monde.

Colère. Haine. Désarroi. Crainte.

Puis ces larmes qui lui firent si mal. Il l'avait fait souffrir, il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour le comprendre. Mais Einstein connaissait-il la difficulté d'avouer ses sentiments quand depuis des années on les repousse ?

Il était peut-être chanteur, oui. Il parlait parfois de sa vie dans certaines de ses chansons, mais des paroles sont bien plus faciles à apprendre. Il savait que les sentiments n'étaient pas un jeu et c'était sans doute pourquoi, jouer avec ceux de Ruwa lui faisait si peur...Et puis... C'était un homme. Pouvait-on aimer un homme comme on aime une femme ? Ce n'était pas normal... que diraient ses parents s'il ramenait son meilleur ami à la maison, expliquant qu'il s'agissait de son amant ? Et pourquoi pensait-il maintenant tout de suite à ses parents alors que ceux-ci n'avaient plus de place dans sa vie ? Soupirant, il comprit qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était totalement perdu.

_Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum, hola Ruwa c'est..._

_Boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum boum, Ruwa c'est osé..._

Mais voilà. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Par crainte, il l'avait repoussé. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait car mis à part refouler des sentiments et pleurer la perte d'un ami, c'est tout ce qu'il gagnait. Mais cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela non. Il devait lui dire. Se faire pardonner, car il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un ami pour ça, pas pour une bêtise dont il était responsable.. Alors, c'était à son tour d'oser..

_" Allô Ruwa c'est encore moi_

_Je n'ai pas dormi pour toi _

_Je n'en reviens pas_

_Allô Ruwa ne raccroche pas..." _

Mais encore ce _tuuut tuuuut_ strident qu'il détestait... Il lui répondait, puis raccrochait car il ne voulait pas l'écouter... Il n'avait pas dormi depuis hier soir, son poing était allé dans le mur et maintenant dans le miroir brisé... Comme son coeur, comme son poing ensanglanté et sa lèvre, qu'il mordait pour ne pas hurler. La vie était si injuste, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui laisser une dernière chance, il aurait tant voulu s'expliquer... Tout lui dire, tout lui avouer...

Prenant une veste, il sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte, se mettant à courir de toutes ses forces. Son coeur battait vite, le faisant souffrir, mais cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il avait faite endurer à l'homme qu'il aimait. Serrant les poings, il allait toujours plus vite, connaissant ce chemin par coeur. Il devait le voir, il le devait...

Son appartement ne semblait pas occupé mais il toqua.

" Je sais que tu es là, laisse-moi rentrer..."

Ses poings, dans la porte. Aucun bruit de pas.

" Je t'en pris, il faut qu'on parle..."

Mais toujours rien et plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter... La peur commençait à l'envahir. Ruwa avait toujours été quelqu'un de très émotif... A ce souvenir, il encastra son pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit directement. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia...

_Ruwa lit dans l'au-delà, mon joli Ruwa  
allo Ruwa, comme un garçon  
j'ai le coeur qui fait boum et les cheveux longs _

Son corps, étendu au sol, inconscient, quelques traces de larmes ayant coulés de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres et une photo d'eux deux posées sur le torse...

" RUWA !! "

S'approchant, il le prit directement dans ses bras. Il ne saignait pas, ni rien. Mon dieu mais qu'avait-il fait ? Prenant le téléphone, il appala directement une ambulance, le serrant dans ses bras, les larmes se mêlant à celles séchées de son ami...

" Non, ne me fait pas ça réveille-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit, non, tu n'as pas le droit..."

Ruki tenta de le secouer vainement. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort, son coeur battait, il devait...Il devait ouvrir les yeux... ll le devait, s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il devait le faire pour leur amitié... Le blond baissa la tête, se laissant aller à la douleur lorsqu'il vit ses prunelles lentement se montrer à lui...

_Allo Ruwa, comme un garçon  
c'est la première fois pour moi que tes yeux me font _

Et ces yeux, si tendres, si doux, lui firent comprendre que la peur est la pire bêtise qui puisse exister quand on a un être si tendre et si doux à ses côtés là pour s'occuper de vous...

_boum boum boum, oh là, Ruwa c'est...  
boum boum boum, Ruwa, c'est osé_

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèdent lentement sur celle de son ami, toujours au sol, les yeux baignés de larmes...

" Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas..."

" Je tiens trop à toi... pour ça... "

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**En espérant ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les personnages ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il s'agit là de ma toute première fanfiction sur le groupe Gazette, bien que je le connaisse depuis longtemps ! hihi**


End file.
